


【千翠】Pentagram-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Pentagram-lattice

【千翠】Pentagram-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Pentagram](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f814e6a)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[ **个人作品归档【千翠】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

  
2017-05-05  
评论：5  
热度：32

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_fbe5c47)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_f50f35a)  


评论(5)

热度(32)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://obitio.lofter.com/) [苦昼短](https://obitio.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://miwuuw.lofter.com/) [。](https://miwuuw.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://miwuuw.lofter.com/) [。](https://miwuuw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://tuye5582.lofter.com/) [兔爷](https://tuye5582.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tuye5582.lofter.com/) [兔爷](https://tuye5582.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://abc1234568.lofter.com/) [嘿](https://abc1234568.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) [初颐](https://chuyiii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://a-killalusimeno.lofter.com/) [Pandemonium](https://a-killalusimeno.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://ruby04110418.lofter.com/) [瀅](https://ruby04110418.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://kaiyang191.lofter.com/) [火稹](https://kaiyang191.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) [傻傻傻傻傻翊谧](https://gaofengliangqie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) [不道情长](https://budaoqingzhang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://mobaiyou.lofter.com/) [陌优](https://mobaiyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) [我没有lof账号不要问我](https://kaoyangtui183.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) [福如东海](https://a-------z.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 从 [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 转载了此文字 

  25. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://minny12.lofter.com/) [罐頭裡的小小曉魚](https://minny12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hoshimichan.lofter.com/) [没人了](https://hoshimichan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
